Kyoya’s Wife (on hold)
by Tatorr
Summary: Read to find out cuz i suck at summaries. Warning : AU
1. Chapter 1

This is Tatorr. I do not own Inuyasha, nor do i own Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their respectful owners. Also this story is rated M for later events. Just to be safe :)

Chapter 1

"Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru requests you. He is in his study." Her maid Satomi told her. Kagome started running down the stairs from her room to Sesshomaru's study. She came around a corner a little too fast and tripped but catching herself.

"Yes Onii-sama?" Kagome said quickly catching her breath from the adrenaline pumping threw her blood.

"Father has told This Sesshomaru that tonight we are having dinner with a client and you are expected to be there. " he said.

"Is there a paticular reason as to why I'm to present?" Kagome asked.

"Hn..Father and This Sesshomaru has decided to merge my company with another. To finalize the contract between the two, there needs to be a factor that is irreversible on both companies." he paused for a sec.

"That being said Father, this Sesshomaru, and my client had discussed it over for quite some time, and we came up with a decision of an arranged marriage."

"And thats where you come in my dear imouto. To seal the deal you must be married to the youngest son of my client. "

To say in all, Kagome was shocked. Married huh? Who would of thought that her, Kagome, would get married before school was out and school haven't even start yet.

"Thats is why This Sesshomaru needs you to hurry and get dressed before 6:00. No mistakes are to be made. " Sesshomaru said dismissing her at once.

Kagome started to walk to her room while thinking. Engaged huh? Wonder what that feels like. Will he like me. Am i enough. Then she stopped all together.

She pulled out her light blue phone. She checked the time. 5:18. "Oh shit!"

She started to take off for her room.

She decided to take a quick shower just to freshen up a bit. She ran out of her personal bathroom to her room with a white towel around her waist and head.

"What to wear, what to wear!!" Kagome exclaimed. 'Knock Knock'

Kagome opened the door with her head sticking out. "Yes " Satomi was at the door. "Mr. Morinozuka requests that i tell you to wear a black dress. " Satomi then closes the door and carry on her merry way.

Kagome was looking through her closet of dresses. Which one ? She was looking at the closet with a thinking expression with a finger on her mouth.

She finally decided on a simple but elegant black spaghetti strap dress. It stopped a little above her knee and accentuated her curves quite well.

What shoes? Now she was going through all her heels and flats. She decided on some black flats Sesshomaru bought her when they were on trip to America.

She left her hair in its long waves that seem to reach just above her butt. For accessories she put on some diamond studs that Jaken gave to her as a gift and a diamond necklace.

"Speaking of Jaken where was the little short midget. " She started to laugh at what she said. "I really shouldn't be laughing. Im 5'0 ft for crying out loud. I look like an elementary student." She exclaimed.

She let out an sigh she didn't know she had in. She pulled out her phone to check the time. Its 5:51. I have time to spare she thought.

She put on a little lip gloss. She didn't need fake eyelashes for her we're already long. She didn't need any make up because she always blushed.

She headed down to the dining table and sat at her designated seat and waited.

-While she's waiting lets go check out her fiancé-

The boy was laying in his bed writing in his personal notebook peacefully ; without a care in the world. But we all know that peace was going to be broken in a minute.

The boys father, also know as Mr.Ootori came through the door as if it was planned. "Kyoya. Get up. We need to talk buisness." His father then proceed to walk out knowing his son was going to follow.

Kyoya gave a airy sigh and sat his notebook on his table stand. He stood up and stretched to get all kinks out of his body then proceed to follow his well loved father.

His father was sitting in his study at his desk when he arrived. His father gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk.

Kyoya then knew something was up. His never been this to even care if individual was comfortable or not.

"Yes father?" Kyoya asked sitting back prepared for what ever his father has to offer.

"I've been thinking about merging Ootori inc. with Maru inc." his father stated.

He paused for a minute before he started talking again.

"I'll need you to marry Sesshomaru's sister. Is that clear Kyoya?"

"Yes father." Kyoya said.

"We are going to their home tonight so get ready Kyoya.

His father dismissed him. Kyoya walked to his room thinking of what he should wear.

Im finished with this first chapter.Yay! Did anybody expect Kagome and Sesshomaru to be the brother and sister of Takashi and Satoshi.

If you did good job. Who thought her fiancé to be Kyoya as well. Great job you guys. Where Kagome and Sesshomaru came from will be explained in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

-Tatorr


	2. Chapter 2

This is Tatorr. I do not own Inuyasha, nor do i own Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their respectful owners. Also this story is rated M for later events. Just to be safe :)

Chapter 2

I was sitting at the table with Sesshomaru, and my Father.

The three of us were waiting for were waiting for the Ootori's to arrive.

' Hmmm. Sesshomaru never said who it was. What if he's a fat blob? ...Get it together girl there's no way Sesshomaru would do that. What if he's a cutie. Hmmmm. I bet he have glasses. '

I soon heard a maid say to Sesshomaru that the Ootori's were here.

Me and father stayed while Sesshomaru went to greet them. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I knew they were talking.

As they got closer i heard Sesshomaru say "The Dining room is this way."

They walked through the arch that led to the dining room. There was a average height man around 5'8 came through talking to Sesshomaru. He looked mean and stern, but he was being friendly to Sesshomaru. He was probably the father.

Next was a man that sorta looked like his father only with less facial lines. He was tall as heck. 'Is this who I'm marrying?'

Next came a man that look similar and was about a inch shorter than before. Dang. How many sons do he got?

Last came a boy that was shorter than the brothers but, he was still super tall. He looked around 5'11. He was in a vest and slack. He had a neat haircut and he had glasses.

'Called it '

He led them to the table.

"Good evening Yoshio. This my imouto Kagome and my Father Akira. " Sesshomaru had said.

"Good evening aswell. Hello Kagome and Akira. These are my sons; Yuuichi, Akito, and Kyoya. "

We all sat down at the tables as the maid brought in todays menu.

"Do you have your contract?" Sesshomaru had asked.

"Yes I do" Mr.Ootori had said.

He took it from his satchel. He slid the pieces of paper stating his terms over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reviewed over the contract. He took the pen the maid had holding for him and signed his name on both copies. One for Ootori and one for him.

He slid the papers over to me to let me read them. I quickly scanned because i really didn't want to read all of that and wrote my name.

I slid the paper over to Sesshomaru and he gave one back to Ootori-san.

"Nice making business with you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn.."

We all continued you dinner.

"Kagome this is the boy you'll marry sometime later" Sesshomaru said pointing at Kyoya.

"Don't you think you should be getting to know him?" He asked.

"I guess so."

I excused my self from the table and signaled Kyoya to come. He excused himself and followed.

We walked to my room and i sat on my bed while he sat at my desk chair.

"So...Kyoya..what school do you go to?" I asked him.

He pushed his glasses up and had a glare on the lens. "Ouran High School Academy."

"Hmm...I go to an academy as well. Lobelia Academy...They suck."

"Hmm...per why do you say so?"

I looked at him and noticed he was writing in a note book.

"Hey! When did you pull that out."

"When you were talking. "

"Ugh. What a Jerk." Kagome turned away from him.

Kyoya had a confused look on his face. "And what did i do that was wrong?"

Kagome still refused to say anything.

Before anything else could transpire a Satomi opened the door.

"Ootori-sama your father states that it's time to go." She then proceeds to leave.

Kyoya then grabbed his notebook and leaves. "Good-bye Kagome." He then shuts her door.

"Jerk" Kagome then proceed to get up. She went and took a shower. She washed her hair and conditioned it. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a clean white fluffy towel. She put on the change of clothes she had in her bathroom.

She walked out of her bathroom and sat on the bed. "He was good looking and those glasses made him look smart."

"Imouto I think your tiredness is getting to you."

"Ahhhhh~!" Kagome shrieked and jumped up from the bed. Her cheeks started to turn a rosy color from her little scare and being caught talking to her self.

"You should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow. "

'That was right. School did start tomorrow. She was also going to a new school.'

"Good night Onii-sama."

"Good night imouto."

~elsewhere~

After father brought us back, I retired to my room. I looked at my notebook of the notes i written.

"What a peculiar girl."

I set the notebook down and laid down. "Good night." I said to no one in particular.

Chapter 2 is finished. Sorry for mistakes If you have question hold them. I think the next few chapter would answer them. Everything you need to know about Kagome and Sesshomaru and their relations to the Morinozuka's will come. Be patient. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. Xo


	3. Chapter 3

This is Tatorr. I do not own Inuyasha, nor do i own Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to their respectful owners. Also this story is rated M for later events. Just to be safe :)

Chapter 3

"Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru requests that you are up and well groomed before he gets to your room!" Satomi exclaims.

"Yea, Yea. Im up." I told her. I got from under the covers and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my self in the mirror.

I looked at my features. People always stared and told me I looked unique.

I had blue eyes that had specks of silver, look even closer you could see amber too. Pink lips. Wide hips. Long midnight blue (dark black that appears blue) hair.

My skin was fair. And to top it all off. I was FREAKING 5'0.

Bummer~

I walked in the shower and turned on the hot water. I got my body wash and wash cloth and stepped in. After i bathed myself i stepped out and wrung my hair and dried my body.

I walked in my room and grabbed the lotion. I lotioned my body and put on underclothes. I then put on a spaghetti strap t-shirt and some shorts.

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Sesshomaru. On cue, Sesshomaru walked in with something.

"Today you start a new school imouto. I have your uniform. It's...interesting. "

He gave it to me. I was surprised. "This is one ugly uniform. What the hell?! Girls like this kind of stuff. The sleeves. " i told him.

I grabbed the uniform and tried it on. "Well. It is comfortable and warm. "

Sesshomaru then handed me a shoulder bag with school supplies in them.

"Father wants you to move in with him today. Do you?"

"Yea!! I actually missed him over the break. "

"You'll have to catch a ride with your brothers and cousins to school and i'll have you possessions sent over to father's house."

"Thank you and Onii-sama!" I gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek.

"They're waiting imouto."

"Oh right. I grabbed an apple and ran to the car."

I scooted in the limo and all eyes on me.

-No veiw-

"Hello! My name is Mitsukuni. But everyone calls me Honey. Oh! And this is Usa-chan!" Honey told Kagome excitedly.

"Hi Honey and Usa-chan! My name is Kagome! " Kagome told him with much enthusiasm.

"WOOWW! Can i call you Go-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yea!!" Kagome said.

"Oh! This is Takashi, Satoshi, and Yasuchika."

"Hello!" Kagome told them.

"Hey" Satoshi said. He was also the only person to say something.

Well...akward~

Chapter 3 done. Sorry for how short it is. I had some things to get done. Next chapter will be progressing thrown Kagome's relationship with Kyoya and with Honey. Mori and Chika,will be slower because of the fact that they dont really talk as much. Satoshi will warm up to her faster then Mori and Chika. Thank you all for reading. Xo ~•.•~


	4. Note

Hold up. I got to revise this.


End file.
